Nausicaa
Nausicaa is the fifth planet of five orbiting a yellow-white class F star. It is Class M and the homeworld of the Nausicaan race. ( ) Environment All of Nausicaa's landmass is connected. Although 40% of the surface is covered in water, it doesn't possess the oceans found on other worlds. Instead, it sports a series of large lakes and isolated seas. These are mostly concentrated in the tropics, forming a pair of irregular "rings" around the circumference. A belt of forest exists along the equator, and the planet's major cities are clustered on grassland slightly to the north. This causes the lakes and seas to form a "fringe", separating the lush and fertile regions - and those supporting extensive settlements - from the temperature latitudes, which are largely barren. Among the most prominent Nausicaan cities are Gedya, Gi'rak toa, K'Kall'a, and Melvar, all located in the northern hemisphere. There are also the spaceport cities of Re'tak'ma and Rylon, as well as the southern settlements Sandala and Sdara. Both of these are located on the coast of particularly productive seas. ( ) The land area of Nausicaa is predominantly arid, typically rough and rocky. Given the storms and the constant wind, one would assume that little could survive on the surface. This is incorrect. Besides the thin band of forest, which is just as lush as those on other worlds, Nausicaa features a surprising variety of fauna and flora across its plains and mountains. The life-forms of Nausicaa are hardy, and resistant to weather. Almost all animals are omnivores, able to subsist on plants where they are common, and each other where they are not. Sadly, Nausicaan civilization has reduced many native species to shadows of their former selves. The climate is irrevocably affected by heavy industrial pollution. Because of the anarchic nature of the populace, combined with exploitation of resources during their initial infrastructure build-up, Nausicaa bears the permanent scars of total ecological disaster. Rain is often acidic and dangerous; the atmosphere difficult to breathe. Thousands of native life forms became extinct in the course of a century.( ) There was one place on Nausicaa where violence and competition were not the norm. The Great Silver Plain, over the northern pole, was a glacier of smooth ice and clear skies, with little vegetation or life of any kind. The ice was very thick, and polished by the constant winds. Even snow tended not to accumulate. Nausicaans who sought enlightenment traditionally took a pilgrimage across the Great Silver Plain, a journey of 300 miles. They were not permitted to carry ranged weapons of any kind. No Nausicaan could attack or fight another on the Plain, but neither could they help each other, or provide even basic aid. Survival was said to bring understanding...or madness. ( ) Savonigar considered himself to be an anomaly on Nausicaa. ( ) History Nausicaa suffered widespread damage by the Borg during the Borg Invasion of 2381. ( |Lost Souls}}). The damage to Nausicaa was later determined too severe to repair by the Federation, and Starfleet Commander Worf convinced Chancellor Martok to allow the survivors to settle on Kremlat, a class M world in Klingon space. ( ) Alternate timelines [[file:nausicaa-Kelvin.jpg|thumb|Nausicaa, Kelvin timeline.]] In an alternate timeline where Vulcans had remained a violent and emotional species, Nausicaa was an Andorian client world in the 22nd century. Following the formation of the Interstellar Union, Nausicaa became one of its member worlds. ( |The Tears of Eridanus}}) In the ''Kelvin'' timeline, was an important world in the contested between the , , , and other factions like Independents, Hostiles and Orion Syndicate. As such, the planet and its system were the site of both interstellar and internecine conflicts, crimes, and plots from stardate 2262.45 onwards. At some point that year, rogue Section 31 operative Commander Jason Simmons intended to weaken the Klingon Empire by depriving them of their hired thugs, the Nausicaans, by destroying Nausicaa with red matter. His genocidal plan was foiled by an Independent crew operating from Home Station. ( ) Natural History Fauna :Toxic Slug • Nausicaan Behemoth • Ripperworm • Viperwolf External links * * category:planets Category:Beta Quadrant planets Category:Fifth planets